


Praying

by Aguma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Freeform, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguma/pseuds/Aguma
Summary: “Baiklah, jadi kapan pernikahannya dilaksanakan? Kau setuju menikah denganku kan? Kei?” Tanya Tetsurou dengan nada menggoda.“Memang aku punya pilihan lain?” Gumam Kei pelan dibarengi munculnya semburat merah di kedua pipinya.“Tidak.” Seru Tetsurou disertai tawa renyahnya.Mendengar tawa renyah Tetsurou, mau tak mau senyum kecil menghiasi bibir Kei.Mungkin ini adalah awal yang baik baginya.Mungkin dari sini Kei bisa menemukan kebahagiannya.Karena Kei selalu tahu kalau doanya pasti akan terkabul suatu saat nanti.





	Praying

 

Kei sudah lupa,

Dia lupa, sudah berapa lama dia tidak menatap wajah dihadapannya. Wajah dari seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah hampir bisa dia lupakan. Wajah yang menghantui kehidupan masa-masa remajanya. Wajah yang selalu memenuhi mimpi buruknya. Wajah yang dengan tega mengusirnya dari keluarganya. Wajah yang dengan dingin memaksanya membuang namanya. Wajah dari seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Kini, wajah itu ada dihadapannya. Duduk diruang tamu rumahnya dengan angkuh. Wajah milik pria asing yang dulu pernah dia kenal. Seorang pria yang pernah memberikan nama padanya, dan merupakan pria yang sama yang telah membuangnya.

Pria itu tengah duduk dihadapannya, orang asing dalam kehidupannya. Namun kini, dia muncul kembali tanpa rasa bersalah. Pria yang dahulu pernah dia panggil ayah. Pria dengan wajah dingin dan angkuh itu sekarang duduk di ruang tamunya. Pria itu adalah ayahnya.

.

.

.

“Kau tidak bias melakukan ini pada Kei! Tidak setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan padanya!” desis Akiteru.

“Diam Akiteru!” ucap pria paruh baya dihadapan Akiteru dingin.

“Disini yang harusnya diam itu anda tuan.” Ucap Kei datar.

“Berani-beraninya kau bicara seperti itu padaku! Dimana sopan santunmu!” geram pria dihadapan Kei.

“Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk bersikap sopan padamu.” balas Kei.

Pria paruh baya dihadapannya hanya bisa menatap Kei kesal.

“Apa maumu sebenarnya? Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini!” Ucap Akiteru penuh kebencian.

“Dimana sopan santumu pada ayahmu ini Akiteru?!” Tanya pria itu dingin.

“Kau bukan ayahku, ayahku sudah lama mati.” Jawab Akiteru tak kalah dingin.

“Berani-beraninya kau!” seru pria paruh baya itu penuh amarah.

“Apa yang dikatakan kakakku benar, silahkan pergi dari sini secepatnya. Sudah sejak lama kami tidak punya ayah. Kau bukan ayah kami.” Ucap Kei dingin.

“Kalian anak tidak tahu diri!” seru pria itu lagi dengan wajah merah menahan marah.

“Kau yang tidak tahu diri! Berani sekali kau menginjakkan kakimu yang menjijikan itu dirumah kami! Setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepada kami! kepada ibu! kepada adik perempuanku! Kepada ada Kei!” teriak Akiteru penuh amarah.

Kei yang duduk disamping Akiteru berjengit pelan mendengar teriakkan kakaknya itu. Sebab baru pertama kalinya Kei mendengar kakaknya itu berteriak penuh amarah.

“Setelah mengusir kami tanpa belas kasihan dan menghapus nama kami dari daftar keluarga, kau meminta kami menghormatimu?!” ucap Akiteru di tengah napasnya yang mulai memburu.

Kei mendengus pelan mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya itu.

“Setelah memisahkan ibu dan anaknya dengan tega, kau meminta kami bersikap sopan padamu?! Setelah memisahkan kakak dan adiknya dengan kejam, kau meminta kami bersikap baik padamu?! Kau pikir kau itu siapa?!” seru Akiteru penuh emosi.

Sedangkan pria dihadapannya menatapnya dengan dingin. Matanya berkilat tak suka dengan kalimat Akiteru.

“Jangan kau pikir kami masih menganggapmu sebagai ayah! Bagi kami, kau bahkan tidak lebih berharga dari seonggok manusia yang menyumbangkan spermanya! Kau bukan siapa-siapa! Kau sudah tidak ada didalam hidup kami! Ayah kami yang menjijikan sudah mati! Silahkan pergi!” seru Akiteru penuh amarah.

Kei menatap Akiteru yang tengah terengah penuh terima kasih. Karena jika bukan karena Akiteru, sekarang Kei tidak mungkin masih bisa duduk disini. Kei mengalihkan matanya pada pria paruh baya dihadapannya. Seketika wajah pria dihadapan Kei mengeras, matanya berkilat penuh kebencian.

“Aku akan pergi, tapi ingat baik-baik. Dengan atau tidak dengan persetujuanmu, aku akan tetap membawa Kei. Bagaimanapun caranya.” Ucap pria paruh baya dihadapan mereka penuh ancaman sebelum beranjak pergi.

Suara dentuman pintu yang tertutup menyadarkan kedua kakak beradik yang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing itu kembali ke kenyataan.

“Maafkan aku Kei.” Bisik Akiteru lalu menghela napas lelah.

“Hn.” Gumam Kei.

“Ini tidak akan berakhir baik, aku tahu ini akan memburuk pada satu titik nantinya.” Guma Akiteru penuh penyesalan.

“Hidup kita sudah sejak lama kacau seperti ini kak.” Balas Kei.

“Kau benar.” Sahut Akiteru disertai kekehan datar.

“Lebih baik kita bersiap untuk pergi kepemakaman, Hotaru tidak akan suka jika kita telat.” Canda Kei lemah.

“Kau benar, dia itu paling tidak suka menunggu.” Timpal Akiteru.

.

.

.

Setelah obrolan penuh emosi dan sedikit keributan saat jas hitam mereka tertukar, Akiteru dan Kei sampai di sebuah komplek pemakaman. Cuaca hari itu sedikit berawan dan angin bertiup lembut. Cuaca yang sangat disukai oleh adik perempuan kesayangan mereka.

Tsukishima Hotaru, merupakan satu-satunya anak perempuan dalam keluarga Tsukishima. Merupakan adik kesayangan Akiteru, dan saudara kembar Kei. Mereka bertiga merupakan saudara yang sangat harmonis dan saling menyayangi. Mereka selalu berbagi dan sangat dekat satu sama lain.

Namun hari ini, setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu. Mereka dipertemukan dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan. Mereka dipertemukan kembali di sebuah pemakaman. Sebuah tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi semua manusia. Tempat yang sangat tenang dan damai. Dua hal yang sangat disukai Hotaru.

Akiteru menghentikan langkahnya ketika papan nama keluarga Tsukishima tertangkap kedua matanya.

“Sebaiknya kita menyapa ibu terlebih dahulu, aku yakin Hotaru tidak akan marah.” Ucap Akiteru pelan.

“Hn.” Balas Kei

Dua bersaudara itu berjalan menuju batu nisan yang sudah sangat mereka hapal. Senyum kecil menghiasi kedua bibir kakak beradik itu. Sekilas ingatan terakhir mereka bersama ibu mereka terlintas begitu saja.

“Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku, Kei?” Tanya Akiteru yang tengah berjongkok dihadapan batu nisan ibunya sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya.

“Hm.” Gumam Kei yang berdiri dibelakang Akiteru sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya,berdoa.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat, menemani ingatan yang terpanggil setiap kali mereka mengunjungi nisan ibu mereka.

“Baiklah, ayo kunjungi Hotaru.” Ucap Akiteru yang beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya.

“Dia pasti kesepian.” Ucap Kei diakhiri kekehan pelan, sedangkan Akiteru ikut terkekeh disampingnya.

Setelah melangkah cukup jauh, mereka sampai di batu nisan yang masih sangat baru. Disana terukir dengan indah sebuah nama yang sangat mereka sayangi, Tsukishima Hotaru. Gadis periang yang penuh dengan kejahilan.

Secara fisik, Hotaru dan Kei tidak bisa dibedakan. Mereka memiliki rambut pirang yang sama, warna mata yang sama, dan tinggi badan yang sama. Meski begitu, Hotaru memiliki kepribadian yang lebih mirip dengan Akiteru. Dia merupakan gadis periang yang sangat jahil, dan semua orang suka padanya. Sayangnya, Hotaru harus berpisah dengan kedua saudaranya saat dia berumur enam belas tahun. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi gadis yang pendiam.

Kadang Kei masih merasa bersalah dengan nasib yang harus dihadapi kebarannya itu. Karena dialah sebab keluarga mereka terpisah. Karena dialah, Hotaru harus menjalani masa remajanya dengan berat dan sendirian. Karena hingga akhir hayatnya, Kei tidak ada disampingnya.

“Berhenti berwajah muram begitu Kei, nanti Hotaru marah.” Ucap Akiteru pelan.

Senyum kecil tercipta di bibir Kei saat mendengar teguran Akiteru. Kakaknya yang satu itu selalu saja tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Selalu tahu apa yang perlu dikatakan padanya. Selalu ada untuknya, selalu berpihak padanya apapun yang terjadi.

“Hai Hotachan~” sapa Akiteru ceria.

“Hotaru.” Ucap Kei.

Setelah sapaan singkat mereka, kedua bersaudara itu hanya menatap batu nisan dihadpan mereka dalam diam. Angin berhembus pelan dan udara terasa semakin dingin. Sesekali Kei mencuri pandang pada Akiteru disampingnya. Air mata mengalir di kedua pipi kakaknya itu,dan Kei hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pilu.

“Kau ini,dasar adik yang nakal! Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkeluh kesah pada kakak? Heh Hotachan? Apa kau tidak percaya lagi pada kakakmu yang tidak berguna ini? Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini? Kenapa harus seperti ini?” ucap Akiteru pilu disusul isakan pelan.

Mendengar kalimat pilu yang keluar dari mulut Akiteru membuat Kei susah bernapas. Dia mulai merasa sesak dan air mata mulai mengalir pelan di kedua pipinya.

“Kau ini memang tidak pandai membuat kalimat perpisahan ya? Dan apa maksud dari pesan terakhir yang kau kirim itu? Kenapa kau hanya mengucapkan maaf? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, harusnya kami yang minta maaf, harusnya kau tidak perlu mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri.” Ucap Kei semakin pelan.

Isak pelan Akiteru terdengar sangat jelas di kesunyian koplek pemakaman hari itu. Dan bayangan senyum Hotaru akan menghantui mereka untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Tsukishima Hotaru memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri. Akiteru dan Kei tahu benar alasan dibalik bunuh diri saudara mereka. Mereka tahu alasan dibalik tragedi yang menimpa Hotaru.

Ini semua terjadi karena ulah ayah mereka yang tidak tahu diri. Yang dengan sembrono menjodohkan Hotaru dengan rekan bisnisnya. Padahal Hotaru sudah mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau. Namun ayah mereka yang bajingan itu tetap memaksanya hingga akhirnya Hotaru memilih untuk bunuh diri.

Kesedihan yang dirasakan Kei dan Akiteru tidak akan bisa digambarkan. Meski mereka tidak pernah bertemu selama sepuluh tahun, mereka masih saling berkomunikasi. Mereka selalu berbagi cerita suka dan duka mereka. Saling bercanda dan meledek satu sama lain. Dan sepuluh tahun yang mereka lewati, kini sudah menjadi kenangan.

“Kak, ayo kita pulang.” Ucap Kei pelan lalu menepuk pundak Akiteru dan melangkah pergi.

“Hn, sampai jumpa lagi adik manisku.” Ucap Akiteru sebelum akhirnya menyusul Kei.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah penuh memar, mulut yang ditutup lakban dan badan terikat erat di kursi yang dia duduki, Kei menatap pria dihadapannya penuh kebencian. Dalam diamnya, Kei mengutuk pria dihadapannya itu dengan kejam. Kei ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana dia bisa berakhir dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Hari ini, Akiteru harus bekerja di luar kota dan meninggalkan Kei sendirian. Dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran, Akiteru mengingatkan Kei untuk berhati-hati. Mereka berdua selalu pergi bersama dan berkunjung ke tempat yang ramai setelah ancaman dari ayah mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka tidak akan pernah meremehkan kebejatan ayah mereka yang sanggup melakukan apa saja demi ambisinya. Maka dari itu mereka selalu waspada setiap hari.

Namun sayangnya, hari ini merupakan hari sial Kei. Karena dalam perjalanan pulangnya tadi malam, hujan turun tiba-tiba dan jalan yang biasanya ramai menjadi sepi. Saat itu kei berdecak kesal karena tidak membawa payung. Namun yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah kebodohannya karena tidak memeriksa ramalan cuaca hari itu. Saat perjalanan pulangnya itulah Kei diculik oleh orang suruhan ayahnya.

“Sudah kubilang aku akan membawamu apapun yang terjadi.” Ucap pria paruh baya dihadapannya itu.

Kei yang mulutnya masih tertutup hanya bisa menatap pria dihadapannya penuh kebencian.

“Panggil perias wajah dan suruh dia dandani anak ini dengan benar! Jangan lupa pakaikan gaun di sebrang ruangan itu padanya!” ucap pria paruh baya itu dingin lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kei yang menyadari rencana ayahnya hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya panik. Sungguh ayahnya yang tidak waras itu semakin kehilangan akalnya. Dia mencoba mengganti Hotaru dengan Kei. Dia akan menggunakan Kei untuk menggantikan Hotaru dalam acara pertunangan yang ternyata akan dilakukan hari ini. Dengan panik Kei berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan pada badannya. Karena kepanikannya itu Kei tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dan dia berjengit ketika dia mendengar suara yang menyelanya.

“Jangan coba-coba Kei, itu hanya akan menyakitimu.” Sebuah suara feminim menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Seketika Kei menghentikan usaha melarikan dirinya dan perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang wanita yang tengah menatapnya penuh canda, Kei menghela napasnya lega dan bersyukur. Wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya itu merupakan orang  yang sudah lama dia kenal. Dia merupakan penata rias handal dan merupakan pacar kakaknya. Untungnya, fakta terakhir itu tidak diketahui oleh ayahnya.

“Lihat apa yang mereka lakukan padamu.” Gumam wanita itu penuh benci.

Perlahan wanita itu melepaskan ikatan dan lakban di mulut Kei.

“Saeko.” Ucap Kei serak.

“Kei.” Ucap Saeko lembut lalu memeluk Kei erat.

“Hm.” Kei hanya bisa bergumam lega dalam pelukan Saeko.

“Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini.” Ucap Saeko cepat.

“Tidak, aku punya rencana lain. Dan aku butuh bantuanmu.” Ucap Kei tegas.

“Kei, apa kau yakin?” Tanya Saeko tak yakin.

Kei menatap Saeko penuh keyakinan dan menganggukan kepalanya.

“Baiklah, tapi kau harus bicara pada Akiteru.” Pinta Saeko lalu meberikan ponsel miliknya pada Kei.

Tanpa buang waktu Kei menghubungi Akiteru. Setelah berdebat hebat dan menghabiskan waktu untuk saling lempar argumen, Kei mengembalikan ponsel dalam genggamannya pada Saeko.

“Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?” Tanya Saeko penasaran.

.

.

.

Di ruangan yang berbeda, tuan Tsukishima tengah berdiskusi ringan dengan tamunyayang berasal dari Tokyo. Sesekali tuan Tsukishima tersenyum sopan dan tertawa. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya tersenyum lebar hingga membuat  kerutan disamping matanya semakin terlihat.

“Tuan Tsukishima,kenapa putrimu lama sekali untuk bersiap?” Tanya pria tua dia hadapan tuan Tsukishima.

“Anda kan tahu kalau perempuan itu suka berdandan, tuan Nekomata.” Balas tuan Tsukishima.

Mendengar ucapan tuan Tsukishima membuat Nekomata tertawa keras.

“Aku tidak menyangka, akhirnya hari ini terjadi juga.” Ucap singkat Nekomata.

“Tentu,tentu. Saya juga merasa bahagia.” Balas tuan Tsukishima.

Suara ketukan pelan menghentikan percakapan dua pria tersebut.

“Sepertinya itu Hotaru.” Ucap singkat tuan Tsukishima lalu tersenyum lebar.

Namun saat pintu terbuka, senyum dibibir tuan Tsukishima menghilang dengan cepat. Dihadapannya, Kei tengah berjalan dengan wajah dingin menuju tepatnya duduk. Sedangkan Nekomata hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Tuan Tsukishima berusaha menahan geramannya sekuat tenaga, sedangkan Kei yang sudah sampai dihadapannya hanya menatapnya dari ujung matanya. Kei mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nekomata dan membungkukan badannya sopan.

“Selamat siang tuan Nekomata.” Sapa Kei sopan.

“Siang anak muda,kalau boleh tahu kau ini siapa?” Tanya Nekomata penuh penasaran.

“Nama saya Shima Kei, dan orang di hadapan anda ini tengah berusaha untuk menipu anda dengan cara berusaha membuat saya menggantikan Hotaru dalam acara pertunangan ini.”ucap Kei tegas dan lantang sambil menunjuk muka ayahnya.

Nekomata yang mendengar kalimat Kei langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi kesal dan menatap tuan Tsukishima tajam.

“Apa maksudnya ini, tuan Tsukishima?!” Tanya Nekomata tidak suka.

Tuan Tsukishima yang sudah tertangkap basah hanya bisa terdiam kaku ditempat duduknya. Sedangkan Nekomata kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kei.

“Anak muda, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa pria menjijikan dihadapanku ini memilihmu untuk menggantikan Hotaru anaknya? Kau memang mirip dengan Hotaru, tapi bagaimana bisa? Yang kutahu, Hotaru itu anak tunggal.” Tanya Nekomata.

Mendengar pertanyaan Nekomata membuat Kei mendengus pelan. Sedangkan Nekomata kembali menaikkan kedua ailsanya.

“Maafkan saya sebelumnya tuan Nekomata, sepertinya anda sudah dibohongi mentah-mentah oleh pria ini. Hotaru bukanlah anak tunggal keluarga Tsukishima. Hotaru merupakan anak ketiga dari keluarga itu. Dan saya adalah saudara kembar Hotaru. Nama saya Kei.” Jelasa Kei.

“Menarik, tapi bukankah tadi kau mengatakan bahwa namamu itu Shima Kei. Bukan Tsukishima?” tanyan Nekomata kembali.

“Singkat cerita, saya dan kakak saya dicoret dari daftar keluarga dan diusir dari rumah sepuluh tahun yang lalu.” Jawab Kei datar.

“Hm.” Gumam Nekomata singkat.

Untuk beberapa saat, semua orang didalam ruangan itu menegang dan aura yang mengelilingi Nekomata menjadi berat dan gelap.

“Aku tidak bisa memaafkan hal semacam ini! Ini merupakan penghinaan yang sangat berat, Tuan Tsukishima. Kita akan bicarakan konsekuensi dari tindakanmu ini dan aku akan menghubungi Ukai untuk urusan ini nanti.” Kalimat tegas keluar dari mulut Nekomata.

“Jangan bercanda tuan Nekomata.” Balas tuan Tsukishima datar.

“Untuk sekarang, orangku akan mengurusmu. Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku. Aku muak melihatnya!” Ucap Nekomata datar dan penuh emosi.

“Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku tuan Nekomata! Dan kau anak tidak tahu diri! Tunggu pembalasanku!” seru tuan Tsukishima ketika orang suruhan Nekomata menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

Kei melihat ayahnya meronta saat diseret dengan paksa keluar ruangan. Kei menatapnya datar dan dingin. Sungguh kei tidak peduli pada apa yang akan terjadi pada pria itu. Dan saat akhirnya pintu ruangan itu tertutup, Kei menghela napasnya lega.

“Jangan lega dulu anak muda,tindakanmu ini juga ada konsekuensinya. Silahkan duduk.” Ucap Nekomata serius.

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Nekomata itu sukses membuat Kei terpaku dan panik. Namun Kei tidak mungkin kabur dari masalah ini dan memilih duduk dihadapan Nekomata.

“Bukankah tadi kau bilang namamu Shima?” Tanya Nekomata kembali.

“Benar.” Jawab Kei singkat.

“Sejauh ini,hanya ada satu Shima yang kukenal. Dan dia merupakan asisten pribadi dari cucu kesayanganku. Cucu yang akan kujodohkan dengan Hotaru.” Jelas Nekomata.

Kei yang mulai panik hanya bisa menatap Nekomata dalam diam. Sedangkan Nekomata yang bisa melihat kepanikan melalui kedua mata Kei tersenyum kecil.

“Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau diusir dan dicoret dari daftar keluargamu?” Tanya Nekomata.

“Karena aku gay.” Jawab Kei singkat dan jelas.

Mendengar jawaban Kei justru membuat Nekomata tertawa lepas. Tidak seperti orang awam yang akan merasa jijik dan mengernyitkan dahi mereka, Nekomata justru tertawa lepas. Suara tawanya sangat hangat dan menenangkan. Kei yang mendengarnya merasa dirinya dihargai, merasa diterima.

“Oh anak muda, bagaimana mungkin ayahmu setega itu?” Ucap Nekomata sedih.

“Dia bukan ayahku.” Gumam Kei.

“Dia bukan ayahmu, aku setuju.” Gumam Nekomata pelan.

Ucapan Nekomata sontak membuat Kei yang awalnya menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang tua dihadapnya itu. Rasa kagum terbersit dihatinya untuk Nekomata.

“Tapi anak muda, tindakanmu hari ini sangat sembrono dan berani. Untuk itu, aku akan memberimu keringanan dan tidak akan menghukummu.” Jelas Nekomata

Kei menghela napas lega dan menyandarkan badannya kepunggung sofa tempat dia duduk.

“Tapi, cucuku sepertinya punya rencana lain. Jadi aku akan menyerahkan semua keputusan padanya. Lagipula, ini pesta pertunangannya.” lanjut Nekomata disusul kekehan khasnya.

Kei membulatkan kedua matanya panik. Dia mengedarkan tatapannya keseluruh ruangan dan baru menyadari jika dia tidak sendirian. Selain dirinya dan Nekomata, ada beberapa orang didalam ruangan itu. Tidak cukup banyak, tapi tidak bisa dibilang sedikit juga.

Beberapa pria terlihat muda dan seumurannya, dan sisanya terlihat seumuran dengan Akiteru. Tak jauh dari dia duduk, Kei melihat sepasang suami istri yang sejak tadi mengamati Kei dengan teliti. Awalnya Kei tidak mempedulikannya, hanya saja saat hormon adrenalinnya mulai menurun, dia mulai menyadari sekelilingnya. Kini Kei mulai merasa rishi dan kesal karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dan dari sekian banyak orang yang ada diruangan itu, ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan sangat intens, bahkan lebih dari sepasang suami istri yang tak jauh darinya itu. Sepasang mata hazel setajam mata kucing tengah mengamatinya dengan tajam, dan itu membuat Kei semakin rishi.

Sepasang mata hazel itu milik seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk santai dikursi bar yang berada di samping kanan tempat Kei dan Nekomata duduk. Pemuda itu berambut hitam berantakan, dan berbadan tinggi dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya. Pemuda itu tengah memegang sebuah gelas yang hampir habis isinya.

Pemuda itu menatap balik Kei dengan seringainya yang menurut Kei menyebalkan. Sebab dari seringaiannya itu, dia seperti tahu sesuatu tentangnya yang bahkan Kei sendiri tidak tahu. Dan untuk beberapa saat, mata mereka saling bertemu dan Kei merasakan adanya tarikan kuat seperti magnet pada pemuda itu.

“Baiklah, Tetsu! Berhenti menatap pemuda malang ini. Ayo kemari!” seru Nekomata.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan tadi meletakkan gelas ditangannya dan berjalan mendekati Nekomata. Berhenti sejenak dihadapan Kei dan memberinya seringai menyebalkannya itu sebelum akhirnya duduk disamping Nekomata, tepat dihadapannya.

Kei menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah karena tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa kering.

“Ini cucuku, Tetsurou.” Ucap Nekomata singkat.

“Shima Kei.”balas Kei singkat dan sopan.

“Hm…. Kenapa Aki tidak pernah bercerita kalau dia punya adik semenawan dirimu?” Tanya Tetsurou.

“Aki?!” seru Kei lalu membulatkan kedua matanya kaget.

“Yup, Aki! Akiteru! Shima Akiteru?”ucap Tetsurou.

“Jadi, kau bos kakakku?” Tanya Kei tak percaya.

“Hm.” Gumam Tetsurou lalu tersenyum kecil.

Sedangkan Kei yang baru sadar akan teriakannya tadi menunduk malu dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

“Menggemaskan.” Gumam Tetsurou pelan.

Kei yang mendengar gumaman Tetsurou menjadi semakin malu dan wajahnya semakin merah. Sedangkan Nekomata kembali terkekeh riang.

“Baiklah Tetsu, jadi apa keputusanmu?” Tanya Nekomata ceria.

“Aku tetap mau pertunangan ini berlanjut, bukan dengan Tsukishima Hotaru. Tapi denganTsukishima Kei.” Ucap Tetsurou lembut.

Kei menatap Tetsurou tak percaya, kedua matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya membuka dan menutup tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Tetsurou terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali bicara “Tenang saja, aku ini bi.”

“Bukan itu masalahnya!” gerutu Kei.

“Ah…. Aki! Apa kau pikir aku punya kemampuan untuk menyakiti adikmu?” seru Tetsurou kencang.

Kei mengalihkan tatapannya dengan cepat dan menemukan kakaknya tengah berdiri dibalik meja bar dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

“Ya, tentu saja!” jawab Akiteru tak kalah kencang.

“Ayolah!” seru Tetsurou tak terima.

“Tentu kau punya kemampuan untuk menyakitinya! Tapi balasan adikku akan seribu kali lebih menyakitkan.” Ucap Akiteru disertai tawa renyahnya.

Kei yang mendengar ucapan Akiteru hanya bisa menyeringai pada Tetsurou yang dibalas dengan seringai yang tak kalah menawan.

“Untuk masalah ayah kalian,” ucapNekomata pelan.

“Dia bukan ayah kami! Dan kami tidak peduli.”potong Kei tegas sebelum Nekomata menyelesaikan ucapannya.

“Baiklah, jadi kapan pernikahannya dilaksanakan? Kau setuju menikah denganku kan? Kei?” Tanya Tetsurou dengan nada menggoda.

“Memang aku punya pilihan lain?” gumam Kei pelan dibarengi munculnya semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

“Tidak.”seru Tetsurou disertai tawa renyahnya.

Mendengar tawa renyah Tetsurou, mau tak mau senyum kecil menghiasi bibir Kei. Mungkin ini adalah awal yang baik baginya. Mungkin dari sini Kei bisa menemukan kebahagiannya. Karena Kei selalu tahu kalau doanya pasti akan terkabul suatu saat nanti.

**Author's Note:**

> thank yaou for reading :)


End file.
